SOLITUDE N'EST QUE RUINE DE L'ÂME
by Adiaphora
Summary: - Le RATING risque d'évoluer - Un jeune Severus malmené, un jeune Lucius adulé, deux sortes de solitudes qui risquent de se rencontrer.


SOLITUDE N'EST QUE RUINE DE L'ÂME

Avertissements :

La série Harry Potter, incluant les personnages, l'histoire, l'univers constituant les bases de mon histoire n'appartient qu'à JK Rowling.

J'ai quelque peu modifié la chronologie, mettant Lucius dans la même année que Severus.

Comme précisé dans le résumé, cette fiction est un « slash » et par conséquent, une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

Je préfère utiliser le nom « Snape » plutôt que « Rogue », simplement parce que je trouve ça plus joli.

Aussi, si vous commentez en tant qu'anonymes, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail sur lequel je pourrais vous répondre ! J'aime répondre à chacune des review, je trouve ça plus sympa et plus constructif !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Seul dans une pièce sombre située dans le même couloir que l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, Severus Snape, manches remontées, s'appliquait à suivre chacune des instructions inscrites dans son livre de Potion. Les sourcils froncés, il se rapprocha du chaudron dans lequel un liquide semblable à de l'eau était en train de ronronner. Aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait. Il eut un rictus satisfait avant de rabattre ses cheveux sombres et mi-longs en arrière. Il avait réussi. Il avait, lui, élève de septième année à Poudlard, parfaitement réussi à produire une quantité suffisante de _veritaserum_ pour faire avouer ses mensonges à chacun des habitants de l'école.

Il sortit de sa cape autant de fioles qu'il lui était nécessaire pour qu'il ne reste plus aucune goutte au fond du récipient en étain. Ensuite, il lança un sort de dissimulation pour aller rejoindre le dortoir et ranger les fioles dans le double fond de sa valise. Après quoi, il se laissa choir sur son matelas. Etendu sur le dos, il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Il avait fait un tel effort de concentration ces dernières heures qu'il s'était totalement oublié. Il n'avait plus rien ressenti pas de faim, pas de joie ni de tristesse, rien. Il avait juste été totalement obnubilé par la potion, et nom d'une chouette, qu'est ce que ça lui avait été bénéfique. Durant ce samedi après midi, il n'avait, à aucun moment, pensé à Lily … Au fait que c'était la conduite exécrable qu'il avait eu avec elle qui l'avait conduite à l'abandonner au profit de ces maraudeurs, elle était même en couple à présent avec ce James Potter, cet abruti.

Il expira longuement et laissa son avant bras reposer sur ses yeux. Il la détestait à présent. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, dit-on. Et bien ce pas, il l'avait franchi. Sans doute la haine était pour lui un moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression, un moyen d'extérioriser sa tristesse ou plutôt de nier cette dernière, de la détourner. Il savait que c'était de sa faute, qu'au fond, il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même mais il la détestait autant qu'il se détestait. Il la haïssait pour avoir éteint en lui l'étincelle qui brûlait pour les femmes, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait sapé sa virilité. Elle était pour lui l'unique, la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé, il pouvait dire avoir aimé, avec un grand A. Severus savait ce qu'était l'amour. Il le connaissait, puissant, dévastateur, égoïste mais aussi doux, passionné et tellement agréable … Et, selon lui, c'était parce qu'il avait connu un amour si puissant pour Lily qu'il n'en vivrait plus de semblable avec une femme.

Ca, il s'en était rendu compte au fil des mois. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour les femmes, plus la moindre excitation. Il les trouvait belles, mais n'envisageait rien avec. Cependant, il refusait catégoriquement de s'avouer qu'il pouvait éprouver du désir pour un homme, sans doute parce qu'il en avait honte, oui. Et aussi parce que, pour le moment, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, tout simplement. Il soupira, alors que ses camarades enchaînaient relations sur relations, lui n'en avait plus rien à faire, il était presque résigné.

La solitude engendre la solitude, Severus n'ayant pour ainsi dire connu que ça, il ne pouvait réellement envisager quelque chose avec quelqu'un, peu importait la personne en question, il avait commencé seul et finirait seul, à coup sûr.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses divagations par l'arrivée dans les dortoirs de l'équipe de Quidditch des verts et argents. Severus se redressa sur ses coudes pour les voir, vu les cris et les accolades, ils avaient sans doutes remporté la victoire sur les Serdaigle. Les cinq hommes de l'équipe se dévêtirent pour se changer et retourner immédiatement dans la salle commune afin de célébrer leur victoire. Le brun les regardait faire, le visage impassible, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi une victoire au Quidditch était si importante. Il se força à sourire à quelques uns de ses camarades qui lui faisaient de grands signes mais reprenait rapidement son air méprisant. Afin de s'occuper utilement, il prit un de ses livres de Potion.

« - Snape, vient fêter ça avec nous. Déclara une voix autoritaire, relativement grave à l'accent noble.

\- Je ne vois rien à fêter, Malfoy. Répondit le brun sans relever le nez de son livre.

\- Et après tu t'étonnes de n'être apprécié de personne ?

\- Qui t'a dit que je souhaitais être apprécié de quelqu'un ? »

L'échange s'arrêta là, le grand blond retourna rejoindre l'équipe de laquelle il était le capitaine, laissant Severus seul avec ses livres. Au moins, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le sang-mêlé (premièrement parce que c'était un sang-mêlé) mais il ne pouvait nier que ce dernier l'intriguait. Il avait ce côté chétif et fragile, une façon d'être qui rappelait une biche à Lucius. Derrière le rideau de ses cheveux noirs se cachait un visage relativement fin, et de grands yeux sombres, noirs de jais lesquels semblaient sonder littéralement l'âme de quiconque passait dans leur champ de vision. Autant Lucius était relativement grand et bien bâti, autant Severus était de taille moyenne et plutôt frêle.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision, le brun releva la tête pour regarder une dernière fois son interlocuteur. Lucius Malfoy … Sans doute le plus noble de leur promotion, peut-être aussi le plus agréable à observer. Tant par la finesse de ses traits et le gris bleuté de ses yeux que par sa grâce et son allure naturelle. Il pouffa en haussant un sourcil. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait ces atouts, un nom ainsi que de l'argent, sans quoi, le grand Malfoy n'aurait pas été grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il réussissait, c'était en partie grâce à la triche et à diverses manigances, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respectait. Il était d'ailleurs déjà venu lui demander de lui concocter une potion qui lui permettrait de mettre deux jeunes femmes dans son lit. En manque d'argent, Severus avait accepté et manifestement, les deux « victimes » avaient apprécié leur sort à en juger par les mines réjouies qu'elles avaient arborées le lendemain. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais répondre à de telles demandes venant du blond, il ne l'aiderait plus à obtenir ce qu'il convoitait (tant de bonnes notes que de victoires au Quidditch ou que conquêtes « amoureuses ») grâce à des subterfuges.

La fête de l'équipe de Quidditch s'éternisa et empêcha au passage Severus de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Lorsque ce dernier arriva dans la Grande Salle afin de petit déjeuner, il avait l'air plus cadavérique que jamais. Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au bout de la table destinée aux Serpentard et se servit rapidement de quoi se nourrir, faisant fi des regards qu'il sentait planer sur lui. Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué, malmené par les Gryffondor, les regards ne l'importait peu, les gestes en revanche l'inquiétaient plus. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à moitié nu dans les toilettes ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à l'infirmerie le nez en sang, les pieds liés, vomissant ses tripes ? Il avait cessé de compter et s'était construit une sorte de carapace froide et en apparence impénétrable. De ce fait, lorsqu'il attendait que ses potions bouillent, généralement, il essayait d'inventer ses propres sortilèges de défense et autant dire qu'il était plutôt efficace en la matière. Il en avait une dizaine à son actif.

Il s'assit, mangea rapidement, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à la somme astronomique qu'allait lui coûter ce qu'il allait devoir acheter pour ses potions. Il fit la moue, où allait-il pouvoir trouver tout cet argent ? N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de se fournir ces ingrédients ?

« - Mais si Severus, enfin voyons, tu vas aller tuer deux dragons et en prélever le foie ! Bien entendu. Abruti. Marmonna-t-il à lui-même. »

Il se leva, regardant ses pieds en réfléchissant activement, peut-être que s'il allait poliment demander au professeur Slughorn, ce dernier consentirait à lui céder quelques uns de ses ingrédients les plus rares. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il ne perdrait rien à essayer d'autant plus que les Serpentard avaient cours avec lui dans la journée.

Toujours en pleine réflexion quant à l'attitude à adopter, il alla rejoindre ses camarades pour le cours de Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas une matière dans laquelle il excellait, particulièrement parce que chacun de ces cours se passait en jumelage avec les Gryffondor et donc Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Potter et, fatalement, Lily Evans, SA Lily, celle qu'il avait perdu définitivement. Il devait donc faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer et maintenir son attention sur l'objet ou le petit animal à transformer. Cette fois ci, il avait décidé de se mettre en fond de salle, à moitié caché par une large colonne de pierre. Avachi sur son pupitre, il regardait un à un les élèves arriver, les Gryffondor entrèrent en un groupe compact si bien qu'il ne put réellement distinguer qui était qui. Il parcouru la salle des yeux afin de trouver Lily … Elle était au second rang, à côté de ce crétin de Potter. Il la regardait, la contemplait, l'air triste, ailleurs. Elle se retourna pour réprimander Black qui lui tirait les cheveux et son regard croisa celui du Serpentard. Le cœur de Severus fut comme pris par la glace, peut être que … Mais le sourire que lui fit la jeune fille tua dans l'œuf son espoir naissant. Elle lui avait sourit, gentiment, un sourire d'une douceur incroyable, le sourire que l'on adresse aux gens desquels on s'est éloigné et vers lesquels on ne souhaite plus revenir. Un sourire qui lui renvoyait au visage toutes ces années d'amitié, d'amour ( ?), qui lui faisait revivre chacun des moments qu'ils avaient partagés, un sourire qui voulait dire : « _Tu vois, si je ne suis plus auprès de toi, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible à présent. Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas, mais nous ne faisons plus parti du même monde, il va falloir t'y faire. Je t'ai aimé Severus, sincèrement, mais tu as tout gâché._ ». Il ravala ses larmes et fronça les sourcils en tournant ses yeux vers les gens qui continuaient d'entrer. Uniquement des Serpentard à présent, Lucius se distingua de tous, par son allure hautaine, son air noble. Severus haussa un sourcil, il donnait l'air de dominer chaque personne présente. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cet air supérieur était parfaitement naturel chez lui. Même lorsqu'il riait, il le gardait.

Lucius balaya la salle du regard hautain et las qui le caractérisait. Il contracta la mâchoire avant de claquer sa langue contre ses dents. Il était arrivé trop tard et les seules places qui restaient n'étaient pas les meilleures. Il alla donc s'asseoir au premier rang sous une nuée de gloussements féminins. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à ce genre d'accueil. Il avait mis dans son lit au moins un quart des jeunes filles présentes et bien une dizaine de garçons aussi. Mais eux, étaient plus discrets. Il ne se considérait pas réellement comme un coureur de jupons – ou de caleçons – il ne faisait que donner ce qu'on lui réclamait, c'était rarement lui qui allait aux devants d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait fait que très peu de fois lorsque les proies s'étaient avérées difficiles. Mais de part son rang, il pouvait se permettre de nombreuses frasques, tout le monde lui pardonnait … Enfin, l'argent a la vertu assez salvatrice de faire taire – ou parler – un bon nombre de gens. Grâce à quoi, il avait pu se permettre de ne donner suite qu'à très peu de relations sans que son image n'en pâtisse. D'autant plus qu'il se savait promis à Narcissa Black, une jeune femme blonde, au visage froid et sévère, c'était presque inscrit dans son livret de famille. Afin d'oublier ce destin tout tracé, il aimait s'octroyer le droit de se laisser aller à quelques petits plaisirs.

Le cours commença et se déroula comme en temps normal. Severus se fit aussi discret que possible, il se demandait encore comment aborder le professeur Slughorn à la fin du cours de Potion, qui allait avoir lieu juste après la Métamorphose, pour lui soumettre sa requête. Il ne supportait pas réclamer quelque chose. Pour lui, réclamer c'était s'abaisser à implorer l'aide permettant d'arriver à ses fins.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la fin du cours de Potion, Severus cogita pour trouver la bonne façon de demander. Lorsque le professeur leur eut donné les devoirs à réaliser pour la semaine qui suivait, il prit une grande inspiration et se leva pour aller à la rencontre du Maître des Potions. Nerveux, il triturait une mèche de sa chevelure brune en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« - Euh … Monsieur ? Fit-il doucement

\- Ah ! Snape ! Comment allez-vous mon garçon ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai réussi à préparer une importante quantité de veritaserum mais…

\- Vraiment ? Il faudra que vous m'en apportiez une fiole que je vois ça ! Vous avez des capacités en la matière exceptionnelle, croyez en mon expérience, ce n'est pas pour rien que vous figurez sur l'étagère ! C'était pour ça que vous veniez me voir ?

\- Euh … J... Oui, oui, je voulais justement vous proposer de vous en amener une fiole ! Mentit-il

\- Eh bien mon garçon, vous voilà muni de la réponse ! Apportez m'en une dès que vous en aurez l'occasion, vous savez où me trouver ! Répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse. Néanmoins … SNAPE ! L'interpella-t-il alors que ce dernier avant entamé un demi-tour, je peux savoir pourquoi et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à fabriquer cette potion ? Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix du professeur.

\- Oh euh … Eh bien …

\- Vous ne comptiez pas l'utiliser sur qui ce soit … N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh non, professeur, bien sûr que non. C'était un simple test, je voulais simplement voir si j'étais capable de réaliser une potion aussi complexe. Peut-être qu'elle ne vaut rien. Se défendit-il les yeux fixant chaque dalle du sol. »

Severus se força à sourire, le salua et fit demi tour avant que le Maître des Potions n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui demander et maintenant, son professeur semblait le soupçonner, Severus avait tout gagné, jamais Slughorn n'accepterait de lui céder quelque uns de ses précieux ingrédients.


End file.
